Final alternativo (Rivalidades entre hermanas)
by Majinesan
Summary: Final alternativo de mi antigua historia (Rivalidades entre hermanas) YmirxSasha


Rivalidades entre hermanas

-Final alternativo-

Ymir se despertó por el frío viento de la mañana se dirigió a la habitación de Sasha, la miró y se dio cuenta que estaba temblando así que la abrazó. Cuando Sasha sintió el calor en su cuerpo murmuró

Sasha: ¿Ymir?- sonríe llamando la atención de la más alta

Ymir: ¿Mhm?-pregunta mirándola

Sasha: Te amo

Ymir: Yo también te amo comelona

Se inclina hacia Sasha y la besa, se besaron por un buen rato después se separaron y Sasha le dijo

Sasha: P-por favor, hazme tuya- Ymir se sonroja demasiado pero asiente

La besó de nuevo de una manera un poco brusca, ella estaba muy excitada hacia mucho que no tocaba ese cuerpo que la volvía loca. Dejó su boca y bajó hasta su cuello escuchando los gemidos suaves de Sasha que la excitaba más esos gritos gloriosos eran música para sus oídos, no había necesidad de quitarle la ropa ya que las dos estaban desnudas. Ymir tocaba todo su cuerpo y mordía dejando marcas para indicar que era suyo y de más nadie, siguió bajando hasta la intimidad de la castaña, se dio cuenta que estaba muy mojada se inclinó hacia Sasha y le dijo

Ymir: E-estás muy mojada

Christa: Es tú culpa, me tienes así- se sonroja y la vuelve a besar

Ymir: Me encanta que yo sea la que te caliente- le sonríe maliciosamente y nota el rubor intenso en la chica comelona.

Sasha: C-cállate y hazlo rápido

Ymir: Como pidas, veo que estás hambrienta de se…

Sasha: No lo digas, no digas la palabra.

Ymir: Como quieras.

Bajó de nuevo hasta su intimidad empezó lamiéndola mientras Sasha gemía, ella jadeaba descontroladamente. Ya no podía aguantar más así que lamió dos de sus dedos y los metió. Estaba dentro de Sasha primero penetró suave se inclinó hacia Sasha y acercó sus labios con los de ella y le dijo

Ymir: Si te duele, muérdeme, como si tuvieras hambre

Sasha asintió mientras sentía la respiración agitada de Ymir, ella aceleró la penetración hasta llegar al punto G de Sasha para soltar un grito mucho más fuerte que el otro y mordió los labios de Ymir haciéndola gemir. Christa se acostó en el pecho de Ymir las dos estaban jadeando y cansadas

Ymir: Me encanta hacer el amor contigo, porque es muy especial te amo- besa su frente

Sasha: Aww, yo también te amo-se sonroja y sonríe-

Ymir: ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya o dormimos un rato más?

Sasha: Quiero dormir un poco más

Ymir: Muy bien, amor- busca la mano de Sasha y entrelaza sus dedos-

Al terminar, Sasha e Ymir se dirigieron hacia la sala principal, donde las esperaba el padre de Sasha.

Padre: ¿La pasaron bien?

Sasha Sonrojada: Eh…Padre, que tipo de preguntas son esas…

Ymir: Sí, la hemos pasado de maravilla.

Padre: Ya veo, hicieron esto y aquello…

Sasha: ¡Padre!

Padre: Está bien, al punto…; Tu madre y yo les tenemos una sorpresa…

Sasha: ¿Comida?

Sasha mira a Ymir con la cara de que han sido suficientes sorpresas…

Ymir: No me mires a mí, esta vez no tengo nada que ver.

Madre: Cariño, es hora.

Padre: De acuerdo, vamos.

Sasha: ¿Ir? ¿A dónde? Tengo mucha hambre…

Ymir: Tú no cambias…

Padre: Ya lo verán

Ymir y Sasha se montan en el carro de los padres de Christa y estos las llevan a un muelle donde las esperaba un crucero muy lujoso cinco estrellas.

Madre: Hemos llegado.

Ymir: ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?

Sasha: Espera, no me digan qu-fue interrumpida-

Padre: Así es, este es un regalo, pero…es departe de tu hermana Christa.

Sasha estaba muy emocionada pero…

Ymir: Disculpe, no podemos aceptarla

Madre: Oh, ¿Por qué?

Sasha le susurra: ¿De qué hablas? Va haber demasiada comida

Padre: ¿Acaso no quieres irte de viaje con mi hija?

Ymir: Lo deseo más que nada en el mundo pero si tengo que hacerlo...quiero hacerlo por mis propios méritos, es decir, ganarme este viaje con mi sueldo.

Padre: Pero ya están pagos los boletos…

Madre: ¿Y si hacemos un trato?

Ymir: ¿qué clase de trato?

Madre: Váyanse de viaje, no creo que a Christa le guste la idea de que regresaran el dinero, así que diviértanse pero con la condición de que me traigan muchas cosas bonitas.

Ymir: Ahora que lo pone así…no creo que...-la interrumpe su amante-

Sasha: Déjate de bobadas Ymir, aceptemos la comi- digo el viaje, es lo que hemos querido siempre, ¿no?

Ymir se sonrojó y le hizo una sonrisa que jamás le había hecho a Sasha

Ymir: Está bien, vámonos.

Padre: Todo lo que necesitan ya está dentro, estos son los boletos -se los entrega a Sasha-

Madre: Ya quiero verlas de regreso con mis vestidos…

Padre: Querida...ya basta…

Ymir: No puede existir la persona más feliz en este momento, más que yo…

Sasha: La hay…

Sasha besa a Ymir muy románticamente.

Ymir: Te amo.

Sasha: Yo también te amo...y a la comida

Dos meses después…

Ahora mismo me siento feliz, me fui de viaje en un crucero de 9 meses con la persona que yo mas amo en mi vida. Me di cuenta, que si te dejas llevar por tu corazón, muy pronto encontrarás a esa persona que te corresponde.

Ymir: Oye, Sashaa, vamos al salón de fiestas, te estoy esperando

Sasha: Ya voy, solo espérame unos minutos….

Hermanita, espero que algún día encuentres el amor, como yo lo encontré, gracias por todo. Muchos recuerdos, Sasha e Ymir.

Todos son completamente felices, dejé todo atrás para poder estar con la persona que amo…aquí empieza mi vida…mi historia.

* * *

_**Nota: Bueno amigos como ven esto es un final alternativo de Rivalidades entre hermanas, con una pareja diferente (debo aclarar que yo sólo amo el YmirxChrista es mi OTP y estaba en contra de esto) así que deben de darle todas las gracias a mi editor por hacer este capítulo realidad, subiré este capítulo con la "2 temporada de Rivalidades entre hermanas" bueno, eso les digo pronto estaré dando más información por ahora disfruten este one shot**_

_**Saludos!**_


End file.
